


The Calling

by Azure_Chi



Series: Vhenallan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Devotion, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Love at First Sight, Mages (Dragon Age), Other, Pre-Relationship, Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Chi/pseuds/Azure_Chi
Summary: In a world that was separated from the magic in its free form, miracles can still happen.What else, other than a miracle, could make a proud Dalish elf give up on everything she had to travel across the continent and find that her calling brought her to serve an Inquisitor?
Series: Vhenallan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629646
Comments: 2





	The Calling

At first, she just hears the calling. It is a quiet, gentle voice that wakes her up in nights and makes her gaze into nowhere as her clan travels through forests' deeps and immense Fields of Ghislain. She hears it singing her a lullaby she never knew - or, perhaps, heard at the dawn of times, when she had not existed yet - and she knows that her time is about to come. It's a flow of old, relic dalish words that calls her from afar, enchanting, leading somewhere. It is a voice so familiar that it tastes on lips, and it is sweet as flower honey.

When she opens her eyes to the Breach opening in the sky, she sees its petals breaking clouds. She feels the maddening, driving force that calls her there, where she belongs - and somewhere on earth, to where the Anchor is. Of course, she doesn't know - or can't remember yet - what an Anchor is, or how they even call it, but ancient knowledge says 'This is the time'.

So she abandons her clan, her title of First, her name - everything, to follow it. Her family watches her go into the woods, red and white petals of flowers mixed with thorns on her path out of camp. Her feet bleed as she steps on them, her jaw strong, face calm as she shows no pain. Any regret that might be looming over her heart is overwhelmed by a calling in her ears, and she can't hear anything past it.

She walks, winds in her hair, leaves in her cape, magic in her staff. She goes overseas, drifting through waves on a small human ship - an odd bribe of a golden bracelet allowed her to board - where people watch her figure with interest and fear. She travels through thousand years old forests of Emerald Graves, walks up the Frostback Mountains where snows pepper her shoulders with icy kisses, and descends to the sacred village of Haven, where calling is the strongest. There are more people on roads, tired, scared, but there is a light of hope in their eyes, and words of praise on lips as they thank the Herald for coming to save them.

The Herald. She understands that she needs to see him- no, she must see him. The last ray of hope over Thedas that is about to fall into the abyss to be devoured by demons. She hears rumours of him - a human, who came from the heart of Chantry, a Templar. She is not afraid of him just as she is not afraid to walk the forest roads with a staff strapped to her back. Her bare feet, her vallaslin, her magic - all of it is her pride, parts of her that she does not intend to hide. She wants him to see her the way she is.

So when she enters the camp she pays no attention to curious, prying glances. Haven has seen many people flock in to help the Inquisition, but this one was different. She bears pride and mystery, her step is light, and eyes are wise. Her ears are pointy, and face is covered by marks of wildlings; what an unlikely helper for the cause of Chantry. She might worship other gods, but aren't all the same in face of the danger that threatens to fall down at them at any point?

Apparently not, when she sees the Herald from afar, his whole body lit up for her with green flames of Veil and Fade, and the Mark on his hand. Indeed he is the light they have been searching for - and her heart rejoices, because she knows she came to the right place, to the right person. Her eyes glow with admiration as she comes close to him, bowing and getting down on a knee. She offers him her staff and puts it on the ground as a sign of submission and looks up at him only to see his stunned expression.  
"Aneth ara, A'min var'las." She says, her voice so foreign in words he doesn't know, but she greets him as one of her kin. "May you be safe, The Chosen One, our hope. My greetings, Herald."

He is still at a loss of words, and there are others forming a circle around them. Four other figures stand beside the Herald and his friend, observing her cautiously, and she sees their dignity and power over the crowd, but her eyes are still set on him. Finally - not after a soft nudge from a friend - the Herald clears throat and asks her, his voice croaked.

"Who are you? Name yourself."

She waits a moment, letting his voice sink in her heart; and she makes her decision that will change everything; not a single thing will ever be the same.

"Call me Kyrie, Herald. I am here to serve you."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh BOI that's an old work of mine I have retouched a bit; a part of a series about my friend's OC Inquisitor and tons of other OCs that were slowly transferred into the world of Dragon Age as we got really into this universe. It is mostly canon-compliant but a bit more tale-like and vanilla for the sake of our OCs being together. The story will mostly be evolving around OCs rather than the canon characters, beware!
> 
> And, as always: any feedback is welcome! Enjoy the reading :)


End file.
